This invention relates to a propelling pencil, and more specifically to the improvement in the knock-type propelling pencil.
Knock-type propelling pencils heretofore produced are constructed in a variety of ways. Efforts have been made to construct them as simply as possible to reduce the manufacturing cost.
However, the outer cylinder and the cap for accommodating a lead chuck device have been separately constructed so that they can be detachably attached. Otherwise, a cumbersome operation is required for assembling the pencil. This fact makes it difficult to produce the outer cylinder, which is constructed as a unitary structure, at a reduced cost, and the chuck device which will be mounted in the outer cylinder. Furthermore, an additional part is required to secure the inner cylinder accommodating the chuck device to the outer cylinder.